Deidara Love lust Pleasure
by Angel-chan-Gaara
Summary: About Deidara's fun side. Very steamy.


We left the Akatsuki stunned in the living room, walking over to Deidara's room. He opened his door before locking it, to make sure Hidan or that won't disturb us. Deidara picked me up, holding my ass for support before walking over to the bed. I wrapped my legs around his torso, my fingers gliding through his hair.  
He pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. I smiled and kissed him, feeling him all over. I roughly pulled his cloak off, along with his tight top.  
I smiled, looking at his hot, toned, muscular body. I trailed his abs with my finger lightly, making Dei shiver. I smirked and turned him over. I smiled at Dei and stuck my tongue out.  
I lent down and began to lick at Dei's nipples, making them hard and easy to nibble on. I felt the vibrations of moans travel throughout Dei's body and smirked, carrying on, leaving that nipple to tend to the other.  
Once both nipples had the same treatment, I explored his body further, heading over his muscles on his chest and down to his lower stomach. I looked up to Deidara and saw him pleading me to carry on.  
I pulled at his trousers, loosing them and pulling them down, to revel a large bulge in Dei's boxers.  
Dei was blushing madly and trying to hide it, but I put my hand on the bulged and saw Dei throw his head back, breathing heavily. I started to slowly massage his bulge with my hand while I roamed his thighs, squeezing here and there with the other. Dei sent vibrations again, telling me he moaned loud.  
I then started to pull his boxers off, but very slow. I looked to Dei and he started to get a bit impatient there, so flipped me round so I was underneath him. He smirked, he was going to get me good for what I did to him.  
He took of my dress slowly, his hands roaming at the same time. Once it was off he lifted me up and unhooked my bra before placing me back down, admiring my naked top half. He licked his lips and bent down, heading straight for my untouched breasts. He grabbed one with his hand, the hand mouth sucking at it and the other was covered with Dei's main mouth, sucking it.  
I moaned, I don't know how loud, but Dei enjoyed the sound and carried on what he was doing, making me moan even more so. Once my breasts had been tended to, he headed down towards my knickers and smirked. I blushed and watched him as he used his hand mouth to bite at it, causing it to brake.  
Dei then moved that hand further down, making the hand mouth start to lick and suck at my area, making my moans increase in volume. I could tell as my body was shaking with vibrations.  
I couldn't take all the pleasure so stopped Dei before I turned him over, ripping off his boxers. His 'item' was quite large and throbbing with anticipation. I grabbed hit with both hands and moved them up and down, making Dei's head once again throw back and vibrations erupt from his throat.  
I moved my hands to the bottom of his 'item' right by his ball sacks before opening my mouth and putting the head into it. I then began to suck, vibrations coming from Dei's throat and the throbbing of Dei's 'item' sending me pleasures.  
Dei grabbed a handful of my hair and started to guide me while I pleasured him. I could feel him about to eject and I stopped, making him whimper. I crawled back over to Dei, trailing my hands all over my body. I got to his mouth and he kissed me, moving his hands to my ass and squeezing hard. He then turned me over so I was on the bottom and sat up, looking up and down me.  
'I love you, are you ready?' I read from his lips. I smiled and nodded before Dei got into a comfortable position. He then used one hand to help him open the 'gates' before he slowly pushed in, making me cringe a bit, before I started to adjust to it, moving slightly. I smiled at Dei and held onto his shoulders. He thrust further in and out before going back in.  
I must have done something right as Dei smirked and thrust harder, My moans erupting from my throat, sending vibrations throughout the room, sending them to Dei. He moaned too, giving me goosebumps.  
Dei thrust harder and faster, going deeper into me. It felt so lustful, blissful, so natural. Dei then picked me up and turned me around, thrusting from behind, doggy style. He sent lots of vibrations through my body, making the sex even more pleasurable than it would have been.  
My hands clenched at the bed bars as Dei thrusted into me, my face in pure pleasure, mouth agape and saliva dripping down from my mouth onto the bed.  
My turn to give Dei a bit of a rest while I do some hard work.

I spun around and pushed Dei to the bed, sitting on his 'item' before moving up and down. Dei held onto the bars, his head back and his mouth agape, enjoying the feeling. My hands rested on his chest, right by his nipples, my hair all out and messy, a bit sweaty too from everything that has happened.  
The vibrations from all the thrusting, all the moaning, all the panting, coming together as one up into my body made me become close to my climax.  
With me slowing down, Dei took me back underneath and carried on thrusting, him too, nearing his climax. Dei held onto me as I climaxed and only a second later, he reached his climaxed and cummed into me.

The after effects were the best, vibrations shot through my body and into Dei's, collecting all his vibrations before coming back to me. I was shaking, all the pleasure soon dyeing out and Dei resting his head on my breasts as he starts to breath normally.  
I moved my hand to the side and grabbed my hearing aid. Its hard to understand Dei just after all this, he was mumbling and I didn't get his words.  
"Pardon Dei?" I asked and Dei looked at me, smiling.  
"...that...was...amazing, un" he breathed as he kissed me. I smiled and kissed back.  
"I know, the best feeling in the world" I breathed before relaxing completely.  
"I love you" Dei said as he wrapped his arms around me and started to fall asleep. The blankets covering us both somehow, but I didn't mind. I took out my hearing aid and put it down before closing my eyes and remembering all that just happened, a smile evident on both mine and Dei's face.


End file.
